A Day in the Park
by Big Albowski
Summary: Futurefic: Chloe spends some time people watching while waiting for her husband.


Disclaimer: Smallville is not mine and no money to be made by me.  
  
A Day in the Park  
  
Chloe always toured this park when she was in the city. The grounds were always immaculate. People felt it to be almost sacred and went out of their way to respect the beauty of the area. It was tranquil and helped her gather her thoughts.  
  
As much as she had loved the city in her youth, its hectic pace and noisy background had become more of an annoyance to her in her later years. 'You can ride a rollercoaster only so many times before it makes you sick' she thought. She had lived that life for too many years. She was semi-retired and enjoying her life now. No longer the hardcore investigative reporter traveling the world for the big story, Chloe Sullivan was now a novelist living a relatively quiet life in the country. She worked without deadlines and at her own pace. Her publisher understood these conditions. Her career as a journalist made her name marketable. Her books sold and that was good enough for them.  
  
She was in town to promote her new book, Smalltown Hearts. Reviews had been good and readers seemed to be enjoying it. People always enjoyed stories about the innocent and bittersweet love of youth. Two souls meant for each other, only to be torn apart by their different destinies. She had written more 'mature' works, but this was a story close to her heart. The true story of her first true love. names changed to protect the guilty.  
  
Friends since childhood, Charles and Chrissy were two teens living in a small country town dealing with school, friends, and unrequited love. Chrissy loved Charles, but he only had eyes for the lovely Lisa. Lisa, the school beauty, was the girlfriend of William, the football hero. The book was written from Chrissy's point of view, dealing with heartbreak as she watched the boy she loved obsess over his dreamgirl. Though the girl finally gets the boy, happiness is short-lived when the young lovers separate when their destinies pull them apart. Art imitating life.  
  
Today had been her last appearance. It had been a long day schmoozing with the public. Her hand was still aching from signing copies of her book and shaking hands. She had answered hundreds of questions and received hundreds of compliments. She didn't mind it. It came with the territory. And the attention wasn't bad for her ego either.  
  
She found her favorite bench near the fountain. It was a great spot to indulge in people watching, her new favorite hobby. It inspired her creative juices. She would watch strangers go by and imagine what in their lives had led them to this park, on this day. What kind of job do they have? Where did they go to school? Are they in love? Are they happy?  
  
A couple of teens, a boy and girl, were sitting on the fountain wall. The boy splashes the girl with water and a chase ensues. They run in front of Chloe, laughing the way only teens in love do. The boy let her catch him and they share a kiss. After the kiss, the two walk away down a path, but not before she playfully swats his arm. The scene brings a smile to her face. Young love changes little over time.  
  
Chloe eyes a young woman sitting on the bench on the other side of the fountain. She reaches into a stroller and picks up the infant within. She places the baby on her shoulder and begins to sway back and forth. Chloe can just make out that the woman is humming a song to her child. The mother looks up into Chloe's eyes and the two share a smile.  
  
It is times like this that Chloe regrets never having children. She would be a grandmother now, but the choice was hers. No time for a child when you are spanning the globe, following your passion for journalism. No time for a lot of things.  
  
She next spots a couple walking along a path, their hands interlocked. They are talking to each other but Chloe is too far away to hear. She notices the smiles and the way they look at each other. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure them out.  
  
Chloe has fallen in love twice in her life. The first time was back in Smallville. That quirky farmboy that had stolen her heart was quite the find. She had to wait for a couple of years but she finally got her man. She remembers the looks, the touches, and the sheer joy of loving this man and knowing that the love was returned. The time they had back then was short. Her destiny led her to college and he had his destiny to follow. He had shared his secret and she understood the path he must take. It would be many years before he would surface again. She was based out of Tokyo when she and the world first heard of the mysterious Superman. She knew it was him. She kept his secret as she had always promised, proud of the man with whom she had once been in love.  
  
She had been in a few relationships throughout her life. None ever matched the intensity of her first love but she had cared for some good men. Her career had always come first and she had never met the man who could deal with it. She, in turn, had never met the man for whom she was willing to quit her career. The years went by and the time eventually came to enjoy life and really see the world. It was amazing just how much she hadn't seen when all she had looked for before was a story. During her journeys, she fell in love for the second time.  
  
Chloe checks her watch and thinks of her husband, the husband who is now officially late. He had also retired several years ago. They had met on a flight to London and decided to travel the rest of Europe together. They were married in Athens in a small ceremony. Why wait when you know it's right?  
  
Chloe continued people watching. Many interesting stories out there. After several minutes, a pair of large hands covered Chloe's eyes and a familiar voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Miss me?"  
  
"Of course." She turned and faced her husband. He kissed her gently on the lips and was rewarded with her beautiful smile. He stepped around the bench and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned in against him and let out a tired sigh.  
  
"Rough day, eh."  
  
"Not really, just glad the promotional tour is over. Looking forward to going home."  
  
"Me too." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "And spending some quiet time with my lady."  
  
She had to giggle at that. They acted like just like newlyweds half their age.  
  
"So did you enjoy seeing your old friends today?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Nothing like sharing old war stories with the fellas."  
  
"I bet you have quite a few."  
  
He smiled and thought for a moment. "Yep. Quite a few."  
  
They heard a gasp coming from the people in the park. Some were pointing up. A man in a very colorful costume flew above the park. They heard a child shout "hey dad look, it's Spectrum." Spectrum saluted those below him before gaining altitude over the city.  
  
Chloe glanced at her husband. His eyes were still focused on the young hero.  
  
"Do you miss it, Clark?"  
  
He looked down into his wife's eyes and smiled. He realized how lucky they were to have fallen in love with each other a second time.  
  
"Not as much as I missed you."  
  
FIN 


End file.
